Generally, a snare drum as shown in FIG. 1 can generate sounds at different audio frequencies according to different heights thereof. For the snare drum with identical radial surface area, the higher the height of the drum, the lower the frequency of the sound. Therefore, for generating music with different audio frequencies, the drummer always has to simultaneously own multiple drums, which not only occupies space, but also costs a lot.